


When Darkness Ends

by isabeau25



Series: April 2018 Platonic VLD Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Lance's family is a comfort to more then just him.





	When Darkness Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Platonic VLD Week (April 2018).

“Who’s that?” Shiro’s voice was more slurred than the last time he had asked.

“That’s my little nephew, Caleb,” Lance repeated, shifting slightly to try to make Shiro more comfortable against his shoulder.

There wasn’t much he could do really. The attack had trapped them in a small compartment of the Galra ship. They were lucky to have found the tiny niche they had when everything had collapsed around them. Not so lucky that Shiro hadn’t suffered a serious head injury.

“He’s so chubby,” Shiro smiled tiredly, “and he has little dimples when he smiles.”

“He waddles when he walks,” Lance switched to the short video clip his sister had sent him, showing it on the holoscreen projected from his wrist guard.

Shiro laughed softly at the baby waddling towards the camera in nothing but his diapers and squealing in delight at the person holding the phone.

Caleb had probably lost all his baby fat by now. Lance’s family had a tendency to start off as healthy cubby babies, then shoot up like bean stalks.

“The other one…” Shiro wrinkled his nose, the light from the screen making him look even more pale in the darkness, “… your niece. What is her name?”

“Beatrice,” Lance supplied for the third time.

Communications were dead, but he knew the team would be looking for them. The ship had been silent for a while now, the last sounds of the battle and the shuttering of the ship going still. Hopefully, that meant they had won and the others were trying to find them.

Hopefully.

“Her birthday party… with the balloons?... and the sand castles? What happened again?” Shiro tucked his head more comfortably into the crook of Lance’s neck so he could see the screen better.

Lance had told the story twice already, and Shiro was only remembering it in bits and pieces, but he seemed to like it. Lance used the hand circling Shiro’s shoulders to awkwardly reach his gauntlet and switch to the picture of his niece on the beach with her mom’s huge sunhat on and in her star covered swimsuit with its little swooshy skirt.

He would have to thank Pidge again for pulling everything off his phone and making it easy for him to put it other places.

“So she told us she wanted to have her birthday party in a sandcastle on the beach,” Lance rested his head against the top of Shiro’s, their helmets thunking together faintly, “and she wanted to make s’more camp sandwiches for dinner…”


End file.
